In the art several ironing devices have been proposed. The French Patent FR 602 293 proposes an ironing device with a pivotely connected handle, which, upon the application of an operating force thereon, opens a valve such that steam is being generated. After removal of the operating force, the valve shuts and the generation of steam is stopped.
A drawback of this ironing device is that the pivot of the handle of this device is positioned at the rear end of the handle, thus requiring the user to apply an unpractical, forwardly tilted force to the handle in order to release the steam.
A further drawback is that the ironing device in this document does not allow the control of other functions such as e.g. a spray function, a shot of steam function, dosing and/or metering functions in a practical way.